Coyote Ugly Not Exactly A Bad Place
by xoxobabe
Summary: AU: Haley moves to New York to become a rockstar and works at Coyote Ugly to earn money. There she meets Nathan and a few new friends. Based on Coyote Ugly movieThis is a request fic. Got one? Let me know.
1. Chapter 1: PT 1

_Chapter One: You Can Turn Sad News Into Good News_

Lucas and his parents, Keith and Karen Roe, sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast. Lucas and Keith were the only ones who were eating while Karen was getting the glasses of orange juice and putting them near their plates. When she was done, she sat across from Keith and next to Lucas, each of them having their own side at the table.

Karen looked at Keith before she started talking. "Lucas. Umm your father and I have been thinking about this for awhile and we decided this morning before you got up".

Lucas turned his head to look at Keith and then back at Karen. "About?"

Keith then started talking. "About moving."

Lucas stopped eating and put his fork down. "What where?" asked Lucas.

"New York. I can open up a Café there and get more business then we do here. It's a small town and New York is a lot bigger so there can be a huge business opportunity there."

"What about Haley? I can't leave her here by herself. Basically none of her best friends still live here anymore." Asked Lucas concerned about Haley.

Keith then looked at Karen before again looking at Lucas. "Although we would rather you come with us, you can stay here by yourself. You are 21."

Lucas then got up from the table and went to stand by the sink. "You know I wouldn't be able to support myself." Lucas then thought of an idea. "Would you let Haley come with us?"

Karen laughed. "Supporting yourself. That was funny." She then turned her face expression into a serious one. "If it's okay with her parents, she can come with us. But if she can't come you still have to come with us remember. We have to think of our family and what is best."


	2. Chapter 1: PT 2

-1_Chapter One: You Can Turn Sad News Into Good News (PT. 2)_

As soon as Lucas finished eating breakfast, he went upstairs, took a shower and got dressed. As he was walking past his dresser, he grabbed his keys to his mustang and exited his bedroom through his door that led to another porch on the side of their house. He entered his car, started the engine and took off in the direction of Haley's house. Once there, he parked his car in the front of the house in an available spot and walked up to the front door where he ringed the doorbell.

"Lucas. How are you doing today?" asked Haley's mother when she opened the door to reveal Lucas standing there.

"I'm good. Haley here?"

"Yes. She's…" Haley's mother was cutoff by the sound of a guitar coming from the upstairs.

Lucas laughed. "I see she starts earlier now. Do you mind if I go on up?"

"Not at all." Lucas walked in and Mrs. James closed the front door. "If you go up, she'll stop."

Lucas walked up the steps and walked into the bedroom since Haley wouldn't be able to hear the knock anyway.

When Haley saw Lucas come in, she stopped playing her guitar. She looked confused. "Did we have plans or something? I don't remember planning anything but playing my guitar today and work on some songs. You know for when I make it out there in the world."

Lucas sat down on the chair at her desk. "Yeah. That's actually why I'm here. My parents told me this morning that we're moving."

Haley sat up straighter. "What? No. You're like my only best friend here now. If you leave I won't have anything to do besides go to work but that's no fun." Haley then realized that she worked at Mrs. Roe's café. "Well, you know what I mean."

"Yeah. Well here's the thing. I didn't want to leave you by yourself and everyone knows if I stayed here, I couldn't support myself."

"Are you suggesting we move in together or something because I don't think that would work. We can't afford a place by ourselves either."

Lucas moved over to the bed for a change of seating since it got to be uncomfortable on the chair. "That's better."

"Lucas?"

"Sorry. I asked my parents about you moving with us. You always wanted to go to New York and become a rock star."

Haley looked down. "I won't make it as a rock star. Yeah it's my dream but it isn't exactly a reality for me. And besides, I couldn't do that to your parents."

"You aren't going to not move because of my parents. You know that, I know that, and my parents wouldn't believe it if you told them that. Remember what you told me when I was younger and I wanted to become a writer but didn't think I would be able to do it?" asked Lucas, now looking at Haley full of concern.

Haley looked at Lucas and then down at her guitar. "You can be or do anything you want to do but you just have to believe in yourself. That was some stupid advice. Why do you even remember that?"

"One its not stupid. And two, I remember that because it's true and it has a whole lot of meaning then a big paragraph of advice I got my grandfather."

Haley looked at Lucas and smiled. "What was that advice anyway?"

"Who knows?" Lucas and Haley both laughed. "So, Haley James, are you going to move to New York and become a rock star, or are you going to stay in Tree Hill, finish college for your second career choice?"

"What about my parents. They probably wouldn't let me go."

"They might. And your 21 so it's your choice. We're like family anyway. The only difference is the blood."

"I guess I'll talk to them tonight after they get home from work."

"Haley James, are you trying to put it off?"

Haley laughed nervously. "Not exactly. They have to go to work and we won't have really anytime to discuss it."

Lucas got up. "Okay. Well I guess I'm going to go home and start packing because we're leaving in a couple of weeks and I have to help pack other stuff in the house. Call me tonight with their answer. I'll help you pack if they say yes. Bye." Haley waved and then looked out the window. Lucas left and started to head back home.

I want a certain amount of reviews before I post the second chapter. If you don't like something let me know. If you love something let me know. Thanks to those who have reviewed so far. Even if I don't mention it in the future I do thank you and appreciate it. Also, watch out for my other fic I should (hopefully) have up tonight- My Messed Up World.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: For Haley's music I'm going to choose some songs from the 80's that could be her music style.

_Chapter Two: Can I Go?_

Haley sat in her room, on her bed with her guitar, trying to work on a new song, called I Am The Warrior. However, every few minutes she looked at the clock. It now read 5:46. "Only fourteen more minutes," said Haley to herself. "Do I really want to do this?" Haley put her guitar behind her on the bed and got up. She then went over to her closet where she searched for a box. Once she found it, she went back over to her bed and sat down. She then opened it and rifled through.

She found pictures of Luke and herself along with the items they would need in the future for their careers. In her hand there was a guitar. She put those aside and took out the folded piece of paper. She opened it and read it to herself. "I, Haley James will do whatever it takes to make it big in the world as a rock star." She then put it back in the box along with the pictures and then put it on her desk since the time was coming where it just might come true. She looked back at the clock before going downstairs.

As soon as she reached the bottom step the front door opened and Mrs. James walked in and set her purse and keys onto the table located on the opposite wall of the foyer. "Hey sweetie. How are you?"

"Good. Mom can we please talk? It's sort of important."

A look of concern washed right over Lydia James' face. "Are you okay? Are you sick or in trouble?"

"No mom. It's nothing like that but umm…"

"Well sure let's talk then." Lydia James started to go into the living room.

Haley followed her mom into the living room where they both sat down on opposite couches. "Can we wait for dad though because I'd rather talk to both of you about this and I'd rather do it at the same time."

"Sure. I'll go fix tea since your dad is usually a little late." Lydia James got up and went into the kitchen to put on the water for the tea. As she was pouring the water into the coffee mugs, Haley's father walked in. Lydia then walked into the living room with the tray consisting of the three coffee cups. She handed one to Haley, and then put the other two on the side of the coffee table that was closest to her. She looked over at her husband. "Earl, Haley here has something she wants to talk to us about.

Earl James then sat down on the couch. "What is this about Haley?"

"Well you know how when I was young I wanted to become a rock star?"

"How could we forget?" commented Earl as he put his tea back onto the coffee table after taking a sip.

"Yeah well Lucas and his parents are moving to New York."

Lydia looked confused. "How is this connected to your wanting to become a rock star?"

"Well I was talking to Luke today and he said that his parents would let me move in with them and I can work on making my dreams come true."

"We can't let them take full responsibility of you. You are 21 and legal but you won't have a job. We can't let them pay for everything for you." Explained Lydia.

"What if I got a job? As soon as I get there, well after I pack anyway, I start looking around for a job." Questioned Haley.

Earl looked at Lydia and then he looked back at Haley. "Well I guess if you had a job it would be better. When are you going to have time to work on making it in the music industry then?"

Haley then replied, "Well I can play at open mic nights for now and then I could always send my music out to companies. Please? You have to let me go."

"Well you can make your own decision but we know you always need our blessings for some reason." Lydia replied and then paused, looking at her husband she saw him nod. Then looking at Haley, she said, "You have our blessing. Make us proud."

Haley jumped off the couch and went to hug both of her parents. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. I love you both so much. I have to go call Luke." Haley then walked up to her room to go call Luke.

Please review- it motivates me to write more. Don't worry; she will be in NY soon- possibly next chapter near the end if not then defiantly the next.

Tutorgirl27- I hope you like how it's turning out. It may seem I'm dragging the beginning out but it's all part of the moving process. Let me know if you don't and I'm sure I can get ideas from you.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Good News

As soon as Haley reached her room, she grabbed her phone off of her desk and dialed the number she knew all too well. She waited a few minutes and there was still no answer. She hung up without leaving a message and grabbed her coat.

When she got downstairs, she walked into the kitchen. "Hey mom. Is it okay if I go and see Lucas over at Karen's café? He wanted me to tell him my answer but he's not picking up his phone." Explained Haley.

"Sure. Are you going to be back for dinner though? I need to know how much to make and if we should wait for you." Said Lydia as she was putting a pot of water onto the stove.

Haley thought for a few seconds. "Umm no that's okay. I'll just see if Lucas wants to eat at the café with me or go out to eat. Bye."

"Bye honey."

Haley walked out of her house and down the street. Within twenty minutes, she was at Karen's café. When she walked in, she saw Lucas at a corner booth by himself with papers laid out in front of him. She slid into the seat opposite him. "Whatca doing?"

"Nothing. Just looking at some of the papers that describe the new house."

"Why? Can't you just wait to see it? I mean you only get the basics doing that." Said Haley.

Lucas looked up at Haley and smiled. "Why do I even bother with you?" Lucas then watch as Haley grabbed his cup of hot chocolate. "Hey. Why don't you get your own?" teased Lucas. Haley just gave him a look. "So. Any news on moving with us?"

"Well," said Haley with a sad look on her face.

Lucas immediately had a frown on his face. "I'm sorry."

"Me too. Because I'm going to be getting the better room." Haley smiled. "When do we leave?"

Lucas' face lit up. "Like a week. Do you need help packing?"

"No. I can handle it. You should probably get yours done before you help me with mine anyway. So is your mom going to be closing this place down or what?" asked Haley as she looked around the café.

Lucas took another sip of hot chocolate. "I think she's going to have someone be a co-manager but she's still going to be handling everything, money wise that is."

Karen noticed Haley and Lucas together so she walked over to their booth. "Haley. How are you?"

Haley looked up at Karen. "I'm good. And I'm going to be moving with you."

"That's great."

"I just really want to thank you for letting me go with you and I promise I will get a job as soon as we get there." Explained Haley.

"Okay. Can I get you anything?"

"Do you still have those poptarts in that cabinet? I left them there the other day. And I'll have a hot chocolate too." Said Haley.

Karen looked at Haley. "Aren't you going to eat dinner?"

Haley laughed. "No. Who eats dinner around here anymore? Lucas sure isn't."

"I see. Teenagers today, they just don't eat healthy anymore." Karen then walked away to get Haley her poptarts and hot chocolate.

Please review. I know it's short but I'd rather have the news to Lucas in a chapter by itself. Haley and Lucas will be in NY in the next chapter which I estimate to be up by Tuesday.


End file.
